Gravity Falls on the Maury Show
by TheEarthbendingRavenclaw
Summary: Pacifica and Dipper are married, but her parents are trying to ruin their relationship, so now they are on the Maury Show!
1. Dipper and Pacifica part 1

Dipper and Pacifica pt. 1:

The opening credits of the Maury flashed across the screen in the Mystery Shack living room as Melody bounced 11-moth old Rosaline on her lap.

"Soos, it's on!" she called.

"Oh, comin'!" Soos called from upstairs.

"I bring popcorn now," Soos' Abuelita said as she shuffled from the kitchen to the couch with a bowl in her hands, hungry and eager 2-year-old Ursala following her. Soos raced down the stairs and joined his family on the couch.

"Turn up the volume dudes," Soos begged, and Melody pressed the button on the remote.

"Welcome to the Maury show, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Pacifica to the show."

Maury gestured to a beautiful blond sitting in a chair across from him on the stage dresses in a purple dress suit. The crowd cheered as Pacifica smiled and waved at the crowd.

"Pacifica grew up in the lap of luxury. A personal farm filled with her own herd of ponies, masquerade balls three times a year, custom made gowns and jewelry. It was a perfect Cinderella story, including the evil family. You see, according to Pacifica, despite being dowsed in riches from the time she was born, she says her childhood was a nightmare."

Pacifica wiped away a single tear as the crowd "awed" in sympathy.

"Pacifica claims that she was mentally, emotionally, and physically abused her entire life at the hands of her parents, Preston and Priscilla."

An image of the Northwests flashed on the screen behind Pacifica and Maury, eliciting a chorus of "boos" from the crowd.

"So, when Pacifica was 18 years old, she ran away into the arms of this man-"

The image of a tall, slender, but handsome brunette young man replaced the Northwests.

"-her childhood sweetheart, Dipper. You see Dipper is a part of a world-travelling paranormal investigation team with his two great uncles, Stanley and Stanford-"

The camera panned out to show two burly older men standing on either side of Dipper. "-so as soon as Pacifica was an adult, she decided to join them on their adventures to, as she puts it, 'escape her horrific life with her parents.' And, again in her own words, they 'welcomed her with warm and open arms."

The crowd cheered.

"And over the next few years, things began to heat up between Dipper and Pacifica until they got married two years after Pacifica left her home, in front of a beautiful Austrian palace. Now, after six years of marriage, Pacifica and Dipper are still living the explorer life style, only now they have 4-year-old Persia-"

An image of a smiling blonde-headed girl, dressed in all pink with a doll tucked under her arm appeared on the screen.

"-2-year-old twins Kurt and Bambi-"

Two brunette toddlers appeared. The boy smiled enthusiastically as he waved at the camera. The girl looked about confusedly, and then decided to copy how brother.

"-and 8-month-old Ezra."

An image of a baby cooing, and kicking his legs happily appeared. By now the entire crowd was practically shaking with "awws."

"Aren't they cute?" Maury asked. "Here's the problem, though; Pacifica's parents are claiming not only that Pacifica's stories about her abusive childhood are lies, and that those four kids aren't even Dipper's children. Why? They say because Pacifica's best friend, Tiffany-"

The image of a desperately thin woman with magenta hair appeared on the screen, only to be booed by the audience.

"-said that Pacifica told her that she cheated on Dipper throughout the relationship with this man, Zackary."

The camera panned back to reveal a blond man with handsomely well-groomed features standing next to Tiffany.

"Take a look," Maury sighed as a video of Pacifica parents began playing on the screen behind him and Pacifica.

"My daughter, Pacifica, is an attention-seeking, spoiled brat!" Priscilla cried. "The minute she turned 18, she began rebelling. She's upset because her father and I have high expectations for our heir, and she wants to do her own thing! Pacifica ran away just a month after her 18th birthday, and we didn't hear a word out of her until a year ago, and ever since then our lives have been chaotic. She's been lying about us abusing her, and running into Dipper's, quote on quote 'loving arms.' It's all lies."

"Pacifica doesn't love Dipper," Preston added. "She only hangs around him to spite me and my wife. Furthermore, Dipper's abusive. He's controlling, he's condescending, he just wanted Pacifica for a trophy wife. They don't love each other, they both have ulterior motives. Interestingly enough, we heard from Pacifica's best friend, Tiffany, that she was cheating on Dipper with Zachary. Zachary is a rich boy. Dipper is a poor boy. And Pacifica is a gold digger. It's simple math, actually."

"Pacifica is ungrateful!" Priscilla shouted. "She's a cheater. She's a liar. She's a cheater. And she's a cry-baby. She's ruined her life with her bad behavior, and she wants to take me and my husband down with her."

"Pacifica has bitten the hand that feeds her," Preston continued. "Priscilla and I no longer care about what she does. We just want her to tell us the truth and stop stained our reputation."

The video came to an end, and the crowd booed loudly.

"That's a lie!" Pacifica screamed. "That's all a lie!"

"It's a lie?" Maury asked.

"Yes!" Pacifica cried.

"Well, then, would you care to explain?"

"First off, Tiffany's not my friend anymore. We fell out years ago. I don't talk to her. I haven't-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Maury interrupted. "You don't talk to Tiffany?"

"No."

"You aren't friends?"

"Not anymore. We were when we were kids, but we haven't spoken since highschool."

"So why is she saying that you told her that you were sleeping with Zachary?"

"Beats me," Pacifica shrugged. "I don't know why she's lying, I just know she's lying. I have no feelings for Zachary. I've only met him two or three times."

"Then why are your parents trying to say that you're cheating on your husband with him?"

"Because, Maury, Zachary is the man that my parents tried to force me to marry when I was 18 years old."

The crowd screamed in shock.

"That's part of the reason I ran away," Pacifica continued. "They are saying that my children are Zachary's because they want them to be. They want me be with Zachary not Dipper."

"So, they know that those kids aren't Zachary's?" Maury asked.

"They know," Pacifica nodded. "They're just trying to control me, like always."

"So, do your kids look like Dipper?"

"Yes!"

"No!" Priscilla yelled from backstage.

"Yes they do!" Pacifica yelled back.

"No, they don't. Look at the oldest! The oldest looks nothing like him!"

"She looks like me," Pacifica nodded. "Persia does look like me, she does, but look."

Pacifica stood up and walked to the screen where a picture of Persia and Dipper were placed side by side.

"Look at the eyebrows. Look at the nose. She does look like me, but you can see bits of him in her. And the other three are his spitting image. Just look at Kurt!"

Persia's image was replaced by Kurt's. "Hair. Eyes. Nose. Chin. Eyebrows. He's even got the same birthmark on his forehead. Can you see it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I see it," Maury nodded.

"And Bambi," Pacifica turned back to the screen. "Same eyes. Same chin. Same smiled. Same hair. Ezra-"

The baby's image popped up. "Same thing. Eyes, Hair, Nose, Brow. It's all his!"

"Now, Pacifica, you said your parents abused you," Maury started as Pacifica sat back down.

"Yes," Pacifica began growing emotional.

"Can you give us some examples?"

Pacifica sighed. "They would lock me in a closet if I got too rowdy at parties. They'd starve me if I got too chubby. They had a bell, and every time they rang it, I was supposed to shut up and go into 'perfect daughter' mode."

"Perfect daughter?"

"Mm-hmm. Shut mouth, straight back, perfect manners. Pretty, perfect, and silent."

"Pretty, perfect, and silent? And what would they do if you didn't go into 'perfect daughter' mode?"

"They'd beat me," Pacifica answered as she fought back tears. "There was one time, I let some poor people into a party we were having, disobeying the bell in the process, and they had to keep me locked up in my room for a week because the bruises were so bad."

The crowd gasped in shock and sympathy at the story as Pacifica wiped away a few tears.

"They beat you bad enough that they left bruises that it took a week for them to clear up?"

"Mm-Hmm."

"Wow," Maury nodded. "So, you say that your parents were abusive, they were controlling, and they are now trying to sabotage your current life with lies so they can control you once again."

"Yes."

"And you are happy with Dipper, aren't you."

"Maury, that man is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Pacifica passionately declared. "He's given me all the love, affection, and understanding I never got as a child. And he loves our babies just as much as I do!"

The crowd clapped and cheered at Pacifica's declaration.

"So, what does Dipper think about all this with your parents and their allegations?"

"He know they're lying," Pacifica answered. "He knows I wouldn't cheat on him."

The crowd applauded once again.

"So, he's not doubting that these are his children?"

"No, not at all."

"Not all?"

"Not at all."

"Well, let's find out," Maury declared. "When we come back, we'll meet Dipper and find out what he has to say, so stayed tune."


	2. Dipper and Pacifica part 2

Dipper and Pacifica pt.2:

"Welcome back to show," Maury called. "Sitting whit me is Pacifica, who says that she was abused by her parents her whole life. Now that she's happily married with four children, her parents are trying to ruin it, by saying that rather than her husband, Dipper being the father of her children. Instead that, what they call, her old boyfriend Zachary. Pacifica says Zachary is the man her parents tried to force her to marry at 18."

Maury sighed. "Yeah, it's a huge mess, so now we're going to hear from Pacifica's husband, Dipper. Take a look."

The screen flashed to a video of Dipper.

"I met Pacifica when I was twelve years old," Dipper started. "At first I thought she was just a typical, snobby, rich girl. A few months later, I found out about the abuse. I didn't know how bad it was until we were 18 years old, when Pacifica ran away to come with me and my uncles. That's when she told me about the beatings, the shouting, the insults, the cursing, the starving, the body shaming. Anything you can think of that isn't sexual, it happened to her. I was horrified, so of course me and my uncles let her come with us."

"After two years of working closely together, we got married, and we have four beautiful children together. But now, Pacifica's parents are trying to ruin it. They are lying about Pacifica cheating on me, using me to get back at them. They are saying that I don't love her and that I'm controlling. They are saying anything to tear us apart. It's not going to work. Once we prove that these are my kids, I want them to leave my wife alone. They've given her enough heartache as it is."

The crowd cheered.

"Everyone, welcome Dipper to the Maury Show."

The crowd clapped as Dipper walked onto the stage. He shook Maury's hand and took a seat next his wife, slipping a comforting arm around her and giving her a comforting hug.

"Dipper, how are you doing today?"

"I'm good," Dipper answered.

"You're good?"

"Yeah."

"So tell me briefly, how did you end up with Pacifica?"

"Well, I've known Pacifica since we were 12-"

"And I understand you didn't like her at first."

"No."

"Why not?"

Dipper shrugged. "Just got off on the wrong foot. I thought she was a snobby rich kid, and she thought I was a big nerd. She was right, but-"

The crowd and Maury erupted into laughter.

"Well, she was," Dipper shrugged.

"But, you learned to like her."

"Yeah, as I got to know her and learn about her situation, I began to like her more."

"When you say like, do you mean like as in, like-like…?" Maury suggested.

"No, not at that point," Dipper chuckled.

"Just friends?"

"Yeah, we were just friends."

"And when you said, you learned more about her situation, what did you mean?"

"I learned about the abuse. Or, some of the abuse. The verbal abuse. I didn't learn about the beatings and the starvings until later."

"When you were 18?"

"Yeah."

"And, she ran away with you and your uncles on your…boat?"

"Yeah, we live in a house boat."

"And, was this spur of the moment, or did you plan it."

"We planned it," Dipper answered. "We told her where to meet us, we told her what to bring, we got her a new phone so she could call us without her parents knowing and so she could lose her old number when she left with us."

"So it was planned, you did think about it, and what happened after that?"

"She joined the team."

"The paranormal team that you and your uncles are a part of?"

"Yeah."

"And two years later, you got married. So, I guess, one thing led to the other?"

Dipper chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much. We grew closer over the next few years and, yeah, one thing just led to another."

"And you had 4 kids together?"

Dipper grinned proudly. "Sure did."

"Any doubt in your mind that these kids might not be yours."

"Nope," Dipper shook his head.

"No chance they could be Zachary's?"

"Nope."

"Then why are they saying that she's cheating on them?"

"They're mad."

"Mad at what?"

"Mad that she made her own choices instead of being their little puppet."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Well, let's find out, because Pacifica's parents are here. Everyone welcome Priscilla and Preston to the Maury Show."

The two socialites raced onto the stage, screaming and shouting all the way, bypassing Maury, who stood awkwardly with his hand outstretched for a handshake.

"You're both lying! Disgusting rif-raf! Little pieces of-" the show blocked out the rest of Preston's sentence as security threw themselves between the raging parents and the young couple. Dipper also put his arms up protectively in front of his wife.

"Distgusting, fat, jealous, petty, son of a-" the show also bleeped out Priscilla's rant.

"Priscilla. Preston. How are you?" Maury asked.

"Obviously irate," Preston answered.

"So, this is your daughter," Maury pointed at Pacifica.

"Yes," Preston answered.

"Do you love her?"

"Not anymore," Preston sneered.

The crowd screamed, and booed as Pacifica began sniffling and crying, as Dipper patted her back.

"Wait, what?" Maury asked stunned. "Not anymore?"

"No."

"But this is your daughter!"

"Maury," Priscilla cut in. "How can you love anyone who has done the things this little hideous little brat has done to us?"

"What has she done?"

"Maury," Priscilla fanned herself with one hand and dabbed the corners of her eyes. "We did everything for that child. We gave her the best of everything."

"What?" Pacifica screeched.

"We poured our heart and souls into her, and she left us! We put out a missing person report, and all we heard was that she'd called the police to say she was okay, but not to look for her because she didn't want to see us ever again. It wasn't until we saw an article in the newspaper about how she and that punk she's with had found some pirates treasure a year ago that we heard anything from her. We didn't know where she was, if she was alive, if she was dead-"

"Because you abused me!" Pacifica cried. "You beat me!"

"No we didn't you little-" Priscilla screamed. "You're a liar and you can go die for all I care!"

"No you don't!" Dipper jumped to his feet and charged towards the older woman. "You don't talk to my wife that way! I don't care who you are!"

"Take him down, Dipper!" Came a gravely voice from backstage.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Maury interrupted. "Since coming out here, Priscilla and Preston, you've cussed Pacifica out at least three times, admitted to not loving her anymore, and told her to go die."

"Sure," Preston nodded.

"But this is your daughter!"

"Not after what she's done, she's not."

Pacifica began to choke on her sobs as Dipper wrapped an arm around her shoulders as two voices cried out from backstage, and another came from the crowd.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," the same gravely voice from before called. "They're not worth it!"

"We'll get the results soon, Pacifica," another man's voice called. "We'll resolve this soon enough."

An image of two older men standing backstage came on the screen.

"Dipper these are-"

"My great uncles," Dipper answered.

"And what do they think?" Maury asked.

"They're on Pacifica's side," Dipper said.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Everyone but those two poopfaces are on Pacifica's side!" A young woman jumped up from the audience pumping her fist into the air.

"And this is-" Maury started, but the young woman cut him off.

"I'm Dipper's sister Mable. Pacifica's sister-in-law. And I love them, and hate anyone who hurts them, and you rich butt-faces can go take a hike!"

The crowd cheered at Mable's declaration.

"P!P!P!P!P!P!" Mable cheered, pumping up the crowd."

"So, yeah…" Maury said as he tried to get the show back on course. "I need a break. When we come back, we'll hear from Dipper great uncles. Stay tuned."


	3. Dipper and Pacifica part 3

Dipper and Pacifica pt. 3:

"Welcome back to the Maury Show." Maury called, before letting out a sigh. "I don't even know where to begin. Pacifica says that she and her husband are happily married with four children. But her parents say that their four kids, aren't Dipper's kids, but a man named Zachary. Pacifica says this is just a ploy for her parents to control her, since they were abusive her whole life, and Zachary is the man her parents tried to force her to marry. So, let's see what Dipper's great uncles who, by the way, are Dipper and Pacifica's co-workers, Stan and Ford have to stay about the situation."

"Priscilla and Preston are the lowest of the low," Ford declared on the screen. "To treat your own child the way they continue to is just despicable. Pacifica is an intelligent and charming young woman, and she doesn't deserve any of this heartache."

"They're scumbags!" Stan declared. "They're jealous, they're controlling, and they're psychopaths! Once this is all cleared up, I want them to hightail it out of my family's life and never look back!"

"Welcome Stan and Ford to the Maury Show."

The two older men waltzed onto stage, shook Maury's hand and sat down next to the young couple, one on either side, hunching protectively beside him, and glaring at the Northwests.

"So Stan, Ford, thank you for coming. You mind telling us why you're here."

"We're here to support Dipper and Pacifica against these two fiends," Ford explained.

"So you think Preston and Priscilla are lying?"

"Through their teeth!" Stan exclaimed.

"Oh, what would you know, you low-lying con man of a conspiracy theorist?" Preston sneered, cousing the crowd to gasp and boo.

"Well, I know better than to lie and throw a temper tantrum on national television for starts," Stan returned, to which the crowd cheered. "And I know that no matter what, you don't turn your back on family! Now, Maury, folks at home, let me just say this. I ain't got no kids. There was no woman crazy enough to make any with me, and I don't blame 'em."

Everyone began chuclking.

"I don't!" Stan insisted. "But here's the deal, that boy and that girl-" Stan pointed to Mable and Dipper. "I consider them to be the kids I never had. They spent every summer with me from the time they were twelve until they were grown. Dipper now works with me and my brother, and Mable, we helped her get her business started. They're my family. And no matter what they do, lie, steal, cheat, run away, I'm there for them."

The crowd applauded. "And Pacifica? As far as I'm concerned, she's family too, and the same goes for her."

"You can have the-" Preston scoffed.

"Okay, you wanna go?" Stan jumped to his feet and began charging towards Preston. "I'll go with you right now! Come at me bro!" A security guard guided Stan back to his seat.

"So, let me ask the two of you, Stan and Ford," Maury continued. "What do you think of Tiffany and Zachary?"

"Scumbags, just like those two losers," Stan answered as he pointed to the Northwests.

"Well, hang on," Ford interjected. "We've never actually met them, but based on their false allegations, it's hard to think too highly of them."

"Yeah, 'cuz their scumbags!" Stan repeated, causing the audience to laugh.

"Well, Tiffany and Zachary are here, so let's see what they have to say."

The screen flashed a video of Tiffany and Zachary.

"Pacifica and I have been friends since we were in diapers," Tiffany started. "We tell each other everything, so I can tell you without a doubt that these kids are Zachary's and not Dipper's. Pacifica and Zachary were dating before Pacifica ran away, but she broke up with him to get with Dipper to get at her parents for putting up boundaries for her, but she apparently still has feelings for him."

"Pacifica told me that around the time she got pregnant with Persia, she ran into Zachary during a treasure hunt in Russia, and rekindled their relationship, and they were together regularly when she got pregnant. When she got pregnant with the twins, she and Dipper were separated, and she was bunking with Zachary during the separation. As for Ezra, the night she got pregnant, she went to a party at Zachary's place and, yes, they slept together."

"I know these kids are mine," Zachary added in. "They look too good to be Dipper's, and let's face it, guys like Dipper don't have the stuff in them to make four kids."

The video ended and the audience booed.

"Oh, that last one is so not true," Pacifica chuckled, causing the audience to catcall and cheer.

"Well, let's bring them out," Maury said. "Welcome Tiffany and Zachary to the Maury show."

The two young folks came out on the stage as the crowd booed.

"So, Zachary," Maury called.

"Yes?" Zachary asked.

"Are these your kids?"

"All four of them."

"Liar!" Mable called from the crowd. "Li-li-li-li-liar!"

"Maury, just, look at those kids," Zachary said. "Looked at Persia, who does she look like?"

"Me!" Pacifica called as Persia's picture was streamed across the screen.

"Then how come she's got blond hair, if he's a brunette?" Zachary asked.

"Because I'm blond!" Pacifica screamed. "Oh my word! She looks like me!"

"Fair enough, but what about the other three?" Zachary asked.

"They look like him!" Pacifica screamed pointing to Dipper.

"Look at-" Pacifica pointed violently between the picture of Kurt splayed on the screen, and Dipper. "Down to the birthmark! They're like twins."

Bambi's picture scrolled up next.

"Yeah, okay, but look at that girl's nose," Zachary said. "That's not his nose."

"Because it's my nose," Pacifica explained. "She has my nose, but the rest is Dipper. And Ezra has my chin, but again, the rest is Dipper. Those are his kids."

"Pacifica," Tiffany interjected in a whiny voice. "You told me a lot of times that you slept with Zachary every chance you could. You told me-"

"Tiffany, I don't even talk to you anymore!" Pacifica shouted. "I never told you any of that because number one, it's not true, and number two, I don't talk to you."

"Yeah, whatever," Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"That's what Tiffany told us as well," Priscilla added.

"Okay, but hang on," Dipper cut in. "You said that around the time Pacifica got pregnant with Persia she met Zachary in Russia on a treasure hunt?"

"Yes," Tiffany answered in full confidence.

Dipper snickered. "That's funny, because we were studying the legends and lifestyle of nomads in Mongolia," the crowd gapsed and ooed and awed at the revelation. "We weren't even in Russia!"

"Sure, whatever, you're lying," Tiffany waved her hand nonchalantly.

"No he's not," Ford spoke up. "We were in Mongolia."

"Also, us being separated when Pacifica got pregnant with the twins, we were never separated," Pacifica continued.

"Yes you were," Tiffany said. "If you weren't separated, how come you were in the good ol' US of A while he was in Africa?"

"Indonesia," Dipper corrected, causing an eruption of laughter. "I was in Indonesia."

"Well, how come she wasn't with you in Indonesia?"

"Because," Pacifica replied, "I was already pregnant, and I was getting real bad seasickness because of my pregnancy. So I stayed with my sister-in-law while he was in the field. It was not because of any relationship problems, I just couldn't handle it in my condition."

"Whatever, whatever," Tiffany sighed. "What about Ezra and the party?"

"What party?" Dipper laughed. "We never went to one of Zachary's parties."

"You didn't, but she did."

"No I didn't!" Pacifica cried.

"Zachary," Maury cut in. "Zachary?"

"Yes?"

"Pacifica told us that her parents tried to force Pacifica to marry you when she was 18."

"No, no, no, no," Zachary shook his head. "We were dating at the time, but we weren't even talking about getting married."

"Li-li-li-li-li-liar!" Mable called again.

"Well, speaking of lies!" Maury called out "We have done several DNA and Lie Detector tests today, and were going to read those, after the break."


	4. Dipper and Pacifica part 4

Dipper and Pacifica pt. 4:

"Welcome back to the Maury show, and boy do we have a mess. On one-side I have Pacifica, who when she was 18, said she ran away from her abusive parents to go live and work with Dipper and his two great uncles, Stan and Ford, on their paranormal investigation team. Now they have four children, and appear to be happy."

"But on this side are Pacifica's parents, who say they gave Pacifica the world, but she was a defiant child who decided to run away out of rebellion. And, according to Tiffany, has been cheating on Dipper with a man named Zachary, who fathered all four of Pacifica's children."

"Pacifica, of course, denies this, and says that Zachary is actually a man her parents tried to force her to marry, prompting her runaway."

"Obviously we've got a lot of different stories, but now we're going to get to the truth."

A sign reading "The Results Are In" flashed across the screen as Maury took several envelopes from a man offstage.

"First," Maury called as he began opening one of the envelopes. "The DNA tests. Zachary, we tested you first, so…"

A picture of a blond headed little girl flashed on the screen.

"When it comes to 4-year-old Persia, Zachary, you are NOT the father."

The crowd cheered as a picture of a set of brunette twins flashed on the screen.

"When it comes to 2-year-old Kurt, Zachary, you are NOT the father."

The crowd cheered again, and Tiffany's jaw fell opened.

"When it comes to 2-year-old Bambi, Zachary, you are NOT the father."

The crowd was ecstatic, and Preston and Priscilla began shifting uneasily as the image of a baby appeared on the screen.

"And when it comes to 8-month-old Ezra, Zachary, you are NOT the father."

"What now!" Stan demanded from the Northwests, Tiffany, and Zahcary. "What now!"

The crowd clapped, and cheered as Maury tossed the envelope aside. "So, Zachary, none of them are your kids."

"Yeah, but are they his?" Zachary asked as he pointed to Dipper. The crowd "booed" as Maury opened another envelope.

"Well, let's take a look. Dipper we also tested you."

"Lay it on me!" Dipper nodded confidently. "I already know the answers, so lay them on me."

"Alright," Maury pulled out the results.

"When it comes to 4-year-old Persia, Dipper, you ARE the father."

Dipper nodded happily as the crowd cheered.

"When it comes to 2-year-old Kurt, Dipper, you ARE the father."

Stan and Ford clapped with the crowd as Dipper and Pacifica smiled.

"When it comes to 2-year-old Bambi, Dipper, you ARE the father."

Pacifica clapped eagerly and waited anxiously for the final results.

"And when it comes to 8-month-old Ezra, Dipper, you ARE the father."

Dipper and Pacifica hugged each other tightly as the crowd cheered, and Stan and Ford patted the young couple's shoulders and back.

"I never even doubted," Dipper told his wife. "I wasn't even worried."

"So, Priscilla, Preston, 4 for 4, she didn't cheat on him," Maury said.

"Na-ah-ah," Priscilla shook her finger. "She didn't get pregnant by another man, that doesn't mean she cheated."

"Well," Maury pulled up another envelope and opened it. "We gave Pacifica a lie detector test, and we'll read those results off now."

"Pacifica, have you ever slept with another man besides your husband? You said no. The test showed, you were telling the truth."

"Thank you!" Pacifica cried as the crowd cheered.

"We also asked; Pacifica, did you runaway from home out of spite for you parents. You said no. The test showed, you were telling the truth."

Pacifica clapped along with the crowd.

"Pacifica, did you marry Dipper to spite your parents. You said no. The test showed, you were telling the truth."

The crowd cheered all the louder.

"Pacifica, were you abused by your parents to the point that they left week long bruises when you were a child. You said yes. The test showed, you were telling the truth."

The crowd gasped in shock, but applauded none-the-less. Tears began rolling down Pacifica's cheeks at the validation of her horrific childhood, and Dipper just held her closer.

"Now, Preston and Priscilla, we also gave you lie detector tests, so we'll read those."

"When Pacifica was a child, would you deprive her of food for days on end to maintain an ideal weight. Preston, you said no. Priscilla, you said no. The test showed you were both lying."

The crowd booed, and Stan jumped to his feet. "What was that? Lying? Lying? You're lying?"

"Li-li-li-li-liar!" Mabel cheered.

"When Pacifica was a child would you lock her in a closet for hours on end. Preston you said no, Priscilla you said no. The test showed you were both lying."

"When Pacifica was a child did you use abusive methods to condition her to fear a bell you would ring to scare her into submission. You both said no. The test showed you were both lying."

"When Pacifica was a child did you beat her until you left bruising. You both said no, the test showed you were both lying."

The crowd erupted in cheers as Pacifica jumped to her feet and marched to her parents.

"See, you're exposed to the world now! Now the whole world knows what kind of monsters you are!"

"You've humiliated us again!" Preston shouted. "Do you not care-"

"You did this to yourself!" Pacifica yelled. "Don't blame me for this! If you'd just left me alone and let me be happy, we wouldn't be here now, this is your doing!"

"You started this," Priscilla sniffled. "You ran away-"

"I don't care," Pacifica cried as Maury, Stan, Ford, and Dipper closed around her. "I'm done with you! I'm done! Get out of my life, and my family's life!"

The four men ushered Pacifica off the stage, and the Northwests and their entourage were guided off by security.

Backstage, Pacifica was shaking from all emotions. Joy that she'd been prove true, angry that they'd had to come here in the first place, sad that she and her parents couldn't have a relationship. Dipper held her close and swayed back and forth as he rocked her and smoother her hair.

"It's over now," he assured her. "They've been caught, they're done, we can go about our lives."

"Pacifica," Maury asked. "I know this has been toughed, but your story checks out. You're the one who was telling the truth. All of the kids are his. You were right. The question is now, do you want a relationship with your parents?"

Pacifica shook her head. "No. I'm done. I don't trust them around me, my husband, and especially not my babies."

"So, you're done?" Maury asked.

Pacifica nodded. "I'm done."

"And Dipper, do you support this?" Maury asked.

"Yes," Dipper nodded. "I don't want to see them again."

Preston and Priscilla charged through the corridors towards the young couple.

"Pacifica!" They screeched.

Security quickly restrained them and pulled them back.

"Prepare to be sued!"

"We'll be seeing you in court!"

"You'll lose those kids!"

"You'll lose everything and die miserable and alone!"

"Aw, can it plastic face!" Stan shouted.

"Don't listen to them," Ford assured the young couple. "They've got nothing they can sue you for."

"So, what are you doing after this?" Maury asked.

"Get a restraining order," Dipper answered. "I'm done with them treating my wife like this."

Pacifica nodded. "I want them out of our lives."

"Well, good luck to the two of you," Maury wished the two of them. "Stan, Ford, you take care of these two, alright. They need your help."

"Yes sir," Ford answered as he shook Maury's hand, and then he and Stan hugged the young couple between them. Mable raced up the hallway and joined in the group hug. They were a family united for each other and the new generation.


	5. Dipper and Pacifica Aftermath

**AN:** **Okay, so this actually has nothing to do with the Maury Show, but I'd said I'd give you guys more and I haven't, because I've gotten busy with my other Gravity Falls fic "Turning a New Leaf" (if you like dipcifica, check it out!). Also, the two are kind of connected...? Like, this is the sequel, to "Turning a New Leaf," even though I wrote this first, so shouldn't it be that "Turning a New Leaf" is this fic's prequel...whatever! And, I'm hesitant to write the next part for this one, because I don't want to spoil what's going on in "Turning a New Leaf" (if you're reading it you can probably guess what I'm inferring), So, until I get to that point. Have some fluff!**

Dipper and Pacifica Aftermath:

"…if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring," Pacifica sang while rocking Ezra back and forth as she paced all over the suite she and Dipper were given while participating on the Maury Show. From the children's room in the suite she could hear Dipper reading to the older three.

"Why, we can have lots of good fun, if you wish, with a game that I call, up-up-up with a fish!"

Pacifica peeked in to find Persia and Bambi curled up in their father's lap while Kurt was climbing over his back, shoulder, and heads like a jungle gym as Dipper read from a collection of Dr. Seuss books.

"Put me down! Said the fish-" Dipper read in a suddenly high-pitched voice, causing the three children to burst in giggles.

"Dat a funny fish!" Bambi chuckled as she pointed at the picture.

"Put me down!" Persia tried to imitate her father's fish voice.

"Fish! Fish! Fish!" Kurt cheered as he began bouncing on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper winced in discomfort, and gently tapped the little boy on his knee.

"Kurt, Daddy's not a trampoline, stop jumping on me."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, jumping off his father's shoulder, and wrapping his tiny arms around Dipper's neck.

"This is no fun at all-" Dipper resumed in the same high-pitched voice, only to have his kids burst into giggles again.

"Funny fish!" They all cheered.

"Put me down! Said the fish-" Dipper tried to continue, but the children just laughed all the louder, and pointed violently at the picture, almost knocking it out of his hands. Now Dipper was getting the giggles.

"Are you three going to let me finish?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy," they all nodded.

Pacifica smiled, her heart soaring at the sight. Still rocking Ezra, she continued her pacing, resuming her song.

"If that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass gets broke, mama's gonna buy you a billy goat…"

Ezra yawned as his eyelids grew heavy. Within a few minute he was asleep. Pacifica slipped back into hers and Dipper's room and set him down in the crib. She planted a small kiss on the baby's forehead before grabbing a nightgown and a pair of panties, and slipping into the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and ran her fingers through her hair, soaking it thoroughly and scrubbing shampoo into it. She then picked up a bar of soap and suds-up her whole body. Standing under the warm water she rinsed herself off, trying to let the water strip away the drama of the day.

Yes, they'd won, but still, why had they had to go there? Why would her parents lie about the paternity of her children? Why did they hate her so much? Couldn't they leave her alone?

Pacifica turned off the water and leaned her forehead against the wall of the shower.

Why couldn't they have left her alone? Vengeance? Yeah, she did runaway and not tell them where she was. Had one of her babies done that to her she'd be mortified! But she'd never beat her children. She'd never tear her children down every chance she got. She'd never starved her children. She'd never locked them in a closet. She'd never try and force her child to marry a stranger. She loved her children. Her parents clearly didn't love her. But why? What had she done to deserve this. Nothing, NOTHING would make her turn on her children the way her parents had wronged her. And Dipper…

"Should we tell her about it? Now, what should we do? Well…what would you do, if your mother asked you?"

Pacifica could hear Dipper finish the story from the down the hall.

"Again! Again!" the three children begged.

"No, not again, it's time to go to bed," Dipper said, earning a choruses of "aws!"

Pacifica smiled. No, Dipper would never betray any of their children. So why?

Why? Just…just…why? There was no reason for this, so why had it happened? Why did they hate her? She had managed to get the kindest man in the world to ask her to marry him, and they were still going strong four kids and six years later, so she couldn't be that bad, could she? It couldn't have been her fault all this had happened, right?

In the midst of all this, a question was pressing on her mind. A thought, possibility, of something else that was possibly going on, and something she knew she needed to take care of tonight. But with so much going on she didn't want to. With everything that had happened, she was afraid this would start something else that would cause more and more drama.

Pacifica felt a warm fluffy towel being placed over her shoulder, and a pair of strong hands squeezing her shoulders. She smiled softly as she wrapped the towel around herself and turned to face her husband.

"Hey, Princess," he whispered to her as he stroked her wet hair. "How you holding up?"

Pacifica shrugged as she reached for another towel. "Okay."

Dipper reached behind him and got the towel for her.

"Thanks, Babe," Pacifica told him as she wrapped up her hair. She dried herself off, hung up her towels, and slipped into her panties. Dipper picked up her nightgown and helped her slip it over her head. The minute she'd gotten her nightgown situated on herself, Dipper wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"So, how are you really doing?" he asked.

Pacifica sighed as she set her hands on his chest, staring at the tips of her nails as she tried to think of what to say. Dipper tightened his grip on her as he waited for her to talk.

"Dipper?"

"Yes?"

"Why do my parents hate me?"

Dipper sighed. He placed a hand on the back of her head, and guided it to underneath his chin. "Because they are miserable, selfish, and petty people."

"I know, I know. But…Did I-"

"Nope," Dipper assured her before she'd even finished her sentence. "We've been through this a million times, Pacifica. You know none of this is your fault."

Pacifica sighed again. "I know, I know. I just wish that there was a way I could fix all of this."

"I know you do," Dipper assured her. "But, we've done everything we can. The ball is in their court now. If this goes nowhere, or gets worse, it's their fault."

Pacifica groaned. "It's the 'getting worse' I'm worried about."

"Hey, we're getting restraining orders when we get home. They try to make it worse, they'll be in jail."

Pacifica sighed again. "Not exactly what I've always dreamed of, but better than nothing."

"I know," Dipper stroked her hair as he held her. For a while they just stood there, then Dipper tightly gripped her waist, and picked her up.

"Now, enough of that," he grinned as picked her off the ground and pressed his lips against hers. Pacifica placed both hands on either side of his face as she melted into the kiss. One of her hands snuck up to run through his hair. He sighed in pleasure as he set her back on her feet and broke the kiss.

"So…" Dipper began.

"Hm?" Pacifica asked.

"We gonna do this tonight?" he asked.

Pacifica sighed. "Yeah, we should."

"You want me in here, or you wanna do this alone?" he asked.

"I think…I'm gonna do it alone?"

"Okay," Dipper nodded as he slipped out of the bathroom. He sat on the bed and waited. A few seconds later she came out and set a timer on her phone. Dipper patted his leg to indicate to her to sit down. She settled down into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You feeling alright?" he asked.

"Nervous," Pacifica answered.

"Good nervous, or bad nervous?"

"Both?"

Dipper glanced up at her. "Why?"

Pacifica leaned her head on his shoulder as she began explaining. "Well, I don't think I have to explain the good nervous."

Dipper smiled as he gave her a loving squeeze.

"Bad nervous…after everything that's happened today…what's to stop that from happening again?"

Dipper shrugged. "We'll come back and humiliate them again."

"Yeah, but I don't want to," Pacifica whined. "And as bad as this got, what if it gets even worse next time?"

"What are you so scared is going to happen?" Dipper asked.

"That they'll abuse me the way they used to or…" Pacifica's voice caught in her throat as she tried to voice her next thought. "They'll abuse one of our kids."

"Pacifica, do you really think I'd let that happen?" Dipper asked. "If they put a finger on a single hair of yours or our kids' heads, I will become the epitome of their worst nightmare."

Pacifica grinned as she cuddled up closer against him. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you more," Dipper planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"You're so cheesy," Pacifica snickered.

"I know."

The phone timer went off. Pacifica stiffened. Dipper stroked her back and kissed her cheek.

"You want me to look?" he asked.

"No, I'll go," Pacifica stood up and walked back into the bathroom. Dipper tapped his foot as he waited anxiously for is wife to come back out. Within a few moments, Pacifica reappeared, an excited but nervous grin on her face as she held a white stick in her hand.

"Ready to be a daddy all over again?" she asked.

Dipper beamed as he ran to her and spun her around. Pacifica giggled as Dipper planted another kiss on her lips.

"Baby number five?" he asked joyfully after they'd parted.

Pacifica nodded. "Baby number five. And maybe six, with this family record."

Dipper laughed as he hugged her again. Pacifica smiled, but worry still gnawed at the back of her mind.

"Your parents won't touch our baby," Dipper promised her. "Just like they can't touch our other children."

Pacifica smiled again, and buried her face into his shoulder.


End file.
